Oooops
by kaoru101
Summary: When kenshin decides to go on a vacation he lets battosia take over all i gotta say is run kaoru run.
1. Chapter 1

Oooops

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter one

Forget the dono 

It was a beautiful spring day after noon at the dojo .Kenshin was busy with the laudry .Kaoru with her practicing. Yahiko had gone to Abaeko and Sanoskue some where gambling."Kenshin" a sweet voice rang out .Kenshin's heart jumped all though it didn't show much he was madly in love with his sweet Kaoru. "Yes Kaoru….dono." Kaoru smiled 'he almost forgot the dono ok kaoru be cute' she put her hand on her four head "I don't feel so good "she said protending to faint "kaoru-dono" he said catching her quickly "Kaoru are you ok"she opened her eyes "you do realize you

just called me Kaoru" .Kenshin blushed "my mistake that it is kaoru….dono." 'baka kenshin shes not yours get a hold of your self he said in his head(doy)

'_yes but we want her.'_

What the who said that. (this is a kenshin battosia moment)

_Its your old bud battosia miss me._

No I don't how can I help you.

_Kiss her_

What kiss her.

_Yes NOW._

Now

_Now_

He brought his lips down hard on her open mouth and doged his tonge In tasteing her as she moned when the finally broke apart she said "O kenshin." "My Kaoru."kenshin groweled stroking her cheak then mentally kicking himself blushing he stepped back "I'll go get diner ready Kaoru."

"dono "he almost forgot again as he said it walking away I cant belive it.

I cant belive I did that.

_Well I couldn't be prouder _

You again.

_Let me show her how much we love her._

What no

_Yes_

Yes

_Yes now_

But but.

_Only for dinner and tomarow_

Huh

_Don't you want her to know me._

Well yes me and you are the samr person with

_Diffent personinalitys beside rurouni you need a vacation _

A vacation

_Yahe a vacation and let me do some work._

(kenshin finished cooking dinner)

Yes I have been tired latly and a vacation would ne nice ok it's a deal

_Deal_

Yep

Kenshin closed his eyes slowly letting the battosia take over imagining himself on a nice beach sun and there was sun and sand and water and he was there realizing all ready "aaah"he said

The battosia opened his eyes "its on." He smiled

Sano was out some where with megumie  and yahiko at the abako so he figured no inturumptions.

Battosia set the table "kaoru dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooops**

Chapter 2

"Kenshin ...ACK"

Disclaimer: I don't own rurouni kenshin that I do not.

"Kaoru dinner"

Kaoru opened her eyes she was still under a daze kenshin kissed her. She giggled and skipped inside. Walking into the kitchen area thingy (wa) she saw kenshin sitting there at the table smiling at her. She blushed 'why is he staring at me , maybe he thinks im some kind of sorry girl' kenshin aa erm battosia watched as kaoru face went from flush to saddens to pure anger "KENSHIN YOU BAKA" and he watched as her magical bokken (hey it appears out of no where) and her charged at him and even the battosia let out an "ORO" (he he I love that).She launched at him but he caught her with ease "what the hell kaoru" kaoru then noticed something "y-your eyes there golden" he smiled "yes im not the rurouni you expected " she stepped back "no" he frowned "no what kaoru" she attacked him tackling to the ground .She then pulled out a magical collar and leash and stuck it on him "Y-YOUR NOT LEAVING" "oroooo" she grabbed the collar and yanked kenshin outside and began tying him around a tree. "k-koru w-what the hel..." "SHUTUP YOU" she yelled continuing to tie him around .battousia was getting mad "kaoru release me at once" he growled ",the rurouni may have stood for this but I wont" she ignored him tying the not sucerly "there now if you even think of leaving I will get a thiker better chain." she began to walk away when she herd a sound that said MEDAL AGAINST SWORD RUN KAORU RUN and lessening to her smart brain she ran inside into her room now being fallowed bye a raged and free battosia .Using his god like speed he ran after her a caught her just in time "kaoru you will pay for that " she panicked lifting her foot she kicked him in a (you don't wanna know) area and ran well he just muumuu "$# && $(&($" kaoru was surprised at his language but kept running until she came across her bedroom slam the shoji door and hid under her covers on the futon **"KAORU"**she heard before she began biting her nails.

Battosia was mad I mean mad as in $&# mad not you stole my tea mad, MAD he stopped into kaorus room and threw the thing open (still limping) "Kaoru stand up you will take your punishment .she whimpered but stood as kenshin sat Indian style (oro is that to condescending) and she stood next to him and she was pulled down into his lap (the spanking way) "kenshin what are you .. ACK" she yelled when she felt a sharp pain in her butt she then realized kenshin was SPANKING her she started yelling cause that hurt man (I know --) but kenshin continued spanking her until he hears a loud "WHAT IN THE, O MY, HOLY #$!" coming from three different people he turned around and had to let a squeak of "oro: out.

(AU)Reviews I want reviews any way mou I cant believe kenshin spanked kaoru nani that hurts -- I know from experience cries p-please r-review. or else ill hypnotize you to do so ** heehaw.oro i mean hehe **_im no donkey BYEYE_


	3. Chapter 3

Oooops

Chapter 3

Mu-muhaa

(A/N) Hehe big thanx to Anarane221 and gabyhatt for the reviews you guys ROCK! ahem i recommend there storys thanx you .

Kenshin squeked oro out as high as the girlymans voice could go .Kaoru who was crying from the pain .Sano who was laughing ,Yahiko who had already fainted (a/n WHIMP) and Migume who was mad jelous where all speechless until kenshin erm battosia broke there silence "anou i did not know youd be home so early hehe" sano smiled more "i think we came right on time kenshin "ken-san wha what are you doing" Ken (a/n hes battosia damit) blinked "we where u………aa..he..erm..uu" Kaoru got herself up frowened at kenshin


	4. Chapter 4

Oooops

Chapter 4

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr

(A/N ok bold is kenshin and italic kaoru)

"**Kaoru please let me in I only want to apologies**" said the kenshin outside of her door "go_ the! AWAY"_ kenshin eyebrows went up "**kaoru please watch your langue..**" "UNLESS _YOU WANT ANOTHER BLACK EYE GO AWAY_"

"**KAORU LET ME IN OUR ELSE**" "_OR ELSE WHAT YOU FREAK_"

"**DON'T CALL ME NAMES YOU YOU IMITURE BRAT**"

"_IMITUR…WHY YOU ERRRRRR_" kenshin smiled "**nothing to say huh**" "_err YOUR MOTHER_" kenshin gasp "**What U SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA**" "_SHUT UP_" err kenshin began to mumble away but kaoru herd"** at least im no fat donkey**"

"_WHAT DID YOU SAAY_" kenshin turned around " **I said at least (123) Im NOT A FAT (123) DOOONKEEY**" "_WHY YOU RED HEADED NERD YOUR SO FAT YOU JUMPED UP AND GOT STUCK IN THE SKY_" "**your SO STUPID YOU RAN IN TO** **A PARKED CAR." **_what THE HECK is A CAR"_

"**I DUNNO BUT YOU RAN INTO A PARKED ONE HAHAHAH" **and that my friends did it kaoru launched herself at kenshin a started pulling his hair and a whole bunch of stuff until Sano broke it up "what the .." he looked at kaoru she had her hair all out and her kimono half of and kenshin had a bitten ear a bitten lip a bitten nose and a hand was swollen (A/N kaoru likes to bite anou) " man you guys need help"sano said carrying them to the clinic they both had big red faces big white eyes and where still trying to get at each other .

(A/N anou what a violent chapter who rot dat baka you should shame he he anou I rote it me im sooooooo evil I think any way hope you enjoyed hahahaha cough cough hahahaha cough coo ha-ha give up.. read review and maybe anou I will actually WRITE MORE HALLILJUYA HALLILYA MUHAHA MUMUHA ok im done) so outtie ee im such a nerd.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

alright

(A/N To the people who reviewed nicely thank you but to the people: **spirit of the wind and jeez **. I didn't ask for your rude comments if you don't like it don't read .

Sano sat in a chair with Kenshin and Kaoru on both sides of him. "Now how did this all start?" Kenshin went first. "Well you see IM the Battosia not kenshin .Kenshin took a vacation in my um head so. I had kissed kaoru then planned a romantic dinner but then she attacked me then when she figured out who I was she attacked me AGAIN and chained me to a damn tree. Then I got her and spanked her to teach her a lessen then the other fight started you see she is clearly psycho .Kaoru frowned she realized now that this was her fault "kaoru your turn" she looked up. "huh o um you see I thought kenshin was smiling at me cause he thought that um I was a pathetic girl cause I had never been kissed or nothing but I didn't ." her eyes started to water "o kenshin im so sorry i-i dint know you where planning a romantic dinner i though .." "Its ok kaoru"

That knight everyone was going to sleep. The battosia sat in his room trying to reach kenshin.

'**rurouni can you here me'**

_YES AND I HAVE TO SAY HOW DARE YOU TOUCH KAORU-DONO **MY** KAORU-DONO YOU STUPID BAS.._

'**LOOK EVERYTHING NOT GOING SO WELL OK I DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE HER SHES TO DAMN SENSITIVE'**

_Look all you have to do is be kind to her is all don't hurt her DON'T try and leave and don't push her away Kaoru-dono is a sweet and kind person and i care for her so please don't.._

**alright i got it thanks rurouni i know what to do hehe thank rurouni talk to you later.**

_Hey wait what are you gonna_

The battosia drowned out Kenhins voice and drifted to sleep in his upright position.

The next morning everything was silent at breakfast until.

"Yahiko what do you have planned today" said kaoru said Kaoru in a kenshin-and-me-made-up-im-so-happy kinda voice."um i was gonna go see Tusbanm this morning."

"ALRIGHT YOU HAVE FUN YAHIKO." yahiko blinked "ook"

Later everyone was gone except for Kenshin and Kaoru .

Kaoru was sweeping while kenshin was trying to do the Landry. "Damnit HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO WASH THIS" Kaoru walk out to see kenshin with her under where. "Damn Kaoru has got one big ass." "k-ken shin w-what are you doing." he mumbled a small reply "Trying to wash your dammed underwear." Kaoru walked over to him and grabbed one side of here underwear and pulled it "Kenshin please i-ill wash them myself." Battosia smiled when he realized she was blushing and kept his hold on it "now kaoru the laundries my job and i intend to do it."

she pulled harder "NO YOUR EMBARRISING ME" she yelled still trying to pull.Battosia kept his hold and pulled " that's to bad" he said between pulls until .Rip. The undergarment split into to and kenshin fell back into the water basin and kaoru right after him."ugh" They where both soaking wet and the position they where in was very um "Kenshin are y-you ok" Kenshin groaned in reasponse.Kaoru jumped off of him "k-kenshin" Kaoru leaned into his face .and closer and closer and closer until they where like ( ) that close and then kenshins eyes popped open . Kaoru eeked and fell ontop of him again .Kenshin was confused after they fell he couldn't get answer or move because she had rubbed against his () area .Then she got up and leaned in like she was gonna kiss him but just sit on him again. There position now was funny kenshin was in the basin and kaoru was sitting on kenshin "Kaoru can you uu get up pleases kaoru giggles "why kenshin you don't like being sat on hehe." kaoru got up and laughed as kenshin dripping got up "its not that funny degouza." kaoru giggled "im sorry i dint mean to make you upset it just looks so funny kenshin Kenshin smiled "your not so dry yourself (A/N shes in her white training alfit) "I can almost see threw you clothes kaoru." he said taking a step closer "maybe we should go and you know dry off" another step "k-kenshin i can dry off o-on my own" she ran into the dojo to her room "Kaoru Kaoru Kaoru you will be mine soon MuHAAA MUHAAAAA HAAH AA.

THANX FOR READING PEOLPLE remember if you did not like it please don't review me thankyou o and in your reviews give me something that will give me stuff for the next chapter k thanx .


	6. Chapter 6

A note to all you rude reviewers i DID NOT REVIEW MY OWN THING OKKKKKKK the story is that i had just posted my first chapter on well MY STUPID LITTLE SISTER READ IT AND REVIEWED IT DAMN IT I WAS STILL LOGGED ON I TOLD HER THIS AND SHE SAID "O IM SORRY I DID NOT KNOW" I SWEAR PEOPLE PLEASE I TRIED TO TAKE IT OFF BUT IT WONT GO AND BESIDES WHY ARE YOU FREKIN READIN THE REVIEWS READ THE STORY AND PUT ONE IN. please im not rude im not lame and im not i immature.

**kyogirl101 you rock ! thank you your review got me back i will go on he he .**

**This chapter is dedicated to kyogirl101!**

**Chapter 6**

**Real love**

Kaoru was embarrassed is all nothing more but '_why do i feel so drawn to him when im near him'_ she sweetdrooped "nani that made no sense at all."Kaoru got herself dressed in a blue kimono with pink flower.Walking out of the dojo she quickly walked to where Kenshin had been .but all that was there was the water basin and her ripped underpants .She then heard a sound coming from the training hall area and went to see what it was. She gasped when she saw it was Kenshin practicing. Kenshin was acting as though he was surrounded by people swinging his sword (um sakaboto or something like that) all around as graceful as he could .The blade sparkled in the light as he it embraced the air. Then he suddenly felt watched .Quickly stopping he fond that it was Kaoru ki he sensed her astonishment and he smiled as his mind came up with a brilliant plan. (AND ACTION) He put is back to Kaoru and began swinging his blade like the mad man we know he is all over the place until it stopped at his stomach area he let out an "arg" as he threw the thin blade to the side and went down on one knee clutching his stomach "Kenshin" Kaoru ran as fast as she could in a kimono toward kenshin because she's only human she could realize he was acting before it was to late. She put her hand on his shoulder "kenshin are you alright." kenshin smiled "fine" using his God-like-speed kenshin went to the door and locked it and was back in foront of kaoru in second."im fine kaoru but you are in a bit of trouble .Kaorus eyes widen as she took a step back "k-kenshin" kenshin only laughed like "heheha."

Dumdum duum o No whats gonna happen to kaoru Review and tell me what you think and ill add more if you are my nicest reviewer i just might dedicate a chapter to you hehe.sorry it is kinda short.

_**Thanx kyogirl101**_

_**YOU ROCK!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kenshin walked closer and closer to Kaoru. "K-Kenshin what are you…" He shushed her "Sssh you don't want anyone finding us here do you." Kaoru was truly scared now not knowing want to do she kicked him in the 'kakakcoo' and ran to the door while he was making squeaking sounds. "Great it's locked." "Yes…it is…and you are in big truboule.Kaoru frowned "No Kenshin im not in trouble you are." Kaoru walked over to Kenshin smiling evilly sitting down Indian style next to him she 'pulled him over her lap' and spanked .Yes people Kaoru Kamiya was spanking Kenshin like he was a naughty little boy. And she was laughing while she was doing it. "Now…you…see…how…it…feels" she said in between spanks .The first two spanks Kenshin had said oro but now he was just sitting there kind of board till he thought of a another plan (his other what didn't work out) although it would mean kaoru would have to stop spanking him but he decided his plan was worth it. "Kaoru-love" he said standing up. "Huh" "that enough you can spank me after dinner but rite now im hungry so lets go and eat." blushing Kaoru took is hand and got up. Walking over to the door Kenshin opened it using the key in his pocket "shall we." Kaoru nodded.

Anou sorry for the shortness but im totally stuck can some body pleassses help me out anou im STUCK. Give me ideas. thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Ooops

Chapter 8

Disclamer: you want to see this then go to chapter 1 (duh)

This chapter is totally dedicated to coke48Kenshin who hehe made this chapter up thanks you are my number 1 reviewer YOU ROCK! And so …the story.

Chapter 8

Coke48Kenshin chapter!

That night at dinner the whole gang was there .Kenshin smiled evilly at Kaoru during dinner so many times that the blush on her cheeks just stayed there. "Kaoru...Dono may i talk to you in my room privately please." Kaoru nodes her head ignoring the strange looks that Sano and Yahiko give her. Kaoru walks to Kenshin's room not noticing his stares_ 'o no now what does he want he's probly thinking about leaving…AGAIN.'_Kenshin watches her frowned and no's what she was thinking "Don't worry Kaoru i would never leaver you." He purred to her blushing she let out a sigh of relief. Kaoru walks into Kenshin's room and then she turns around to find him throwing a key up and down in his hand. Then she gets scared "K-Kenshin why'd you look the door." Then she watches as he drops the key down his pants (sorry coke i changed it some hehe) Then he slowly walks over to her licking his lips. She backs away from her but slowly find that she is licking her lips to and staring into his intense amber eyes that are filled with love and care and… lust all for her. Pretty soon she's backed up against a wall. He write in front of her so close and she knows her blush is forever permanent. He places his hands around her waist in a tight embrace.

His face is going closer and closer. She raps her arms around his neck but doesn't dare to move. Licking his lips he goes in for the kiss. Kaoru feels his warm wet lips against her and she tries not to enjoy the feeling but she knows she's in heaven and can't help but kiss him back. There kiss grows deeper as she opens her mouth to give him entrance and she feels his tongue ravish its way around her mouth. Breaking the kiss he trails them down her neck "o Kenshin." He begins on another passionate kiss until. "YO KENSHIN."

Kenshin growled and then he screams "Damnit Sagara what do you want im busy in here." Sano backs away from the door and starts' running when he realizes it is the Battosia in there "oi man sorry." Kenshin put his fingers to his temples "now ware where we." Kaoru places a hand on his chest "Kenshin no i-i want to go take a bath." Kenshin smiles "would you like me to join you." Kaoru blushes "no just give me the key please. Sighing Kenshin gives kaoru the key "alright we will continue this later." kaoru just nodded and as she exits she here's him mumbling "im going to fucking kill Sagara's ass tomorrow" she only smiles and leaves then skips down to the furor. She no's now that he loves her .For sure.

Thanx so muck for reading people remember this chapter is totally all coke48Kenshin's or Coke-Chan hehe that's cute anyway Thanx review please bye. sorry for the shortness.


End file.
